


Shooting Lessons

by Symphony_of_the_Damned (SymphonyWizard)



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonyWizard/pseuds/Symphony_of_the_Damned
Summary: Finn offers Rey a shooting lesson.  She likes his hands.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 24





	Shooting Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My Star Wars debut. Feedback welcome :D

Rey breathes deeply. She could feel everything around her. The trees, the grass, the insects—she _really_ hates mosquitos—the soil and underlying bedrock. She hears the slightly heated breeze and feels the humidity. Her clothes and hair stick to her skin like a second skin. How she longs for a cold bath.

Yes, she would love a nice long bath. She would like to undo her hair and brush out the tangles. She can’t reach her back though. She could enlist someone’s help. Yes, she could get him to rub soap into her sweaty skin with his smooth hands of chocolate…

“Rey, did you hear me?”

Rey’s fantasy ceases abruptly and she opens her eyes. She finds Finn staring at her quizzically. He is dressed in his typical First Order-grade pants and boots while his upper body is clad in only a sleeveless undershirt. His toned arms glisten under the unforgiving sun and she can see beads of sweat on his brow. For a brief second she wants to rise from the tree stump she is sitting on and wipe that sweat off his face. 

He also has his blaster rifle, the one given to him by the late Han Solo in his hands. Then she remembers what they were doing. 

She had been training for days with the spirit of Luke Skywalker and to a lesser extent, Leia. The training was grueling, but she promised herself to be a better student than she was on Luke’s island. Likewise, Luke has proved to be a better teacher in death. Leia is a good teacher as well. Sometimes she can’t decide which of them is better as a teacher.

Her favorite teacher, however, is neither of them. He may not be a Jedi, but Finn is the best teacher she could hope for. She likes to think of herself as a skilled fighter, having had to learn quickly to defend herself on a hostile world like Jakku. However, there is always room for improvement. Finn claims that blasters are his weapon of choice, but he’s so much better than he gives himself credit for. 

He had never held a lightsaber before, yet he managed to hold his own against Kylo Ren for a few minutes. He even managed to wound the wannabe Sith Lord. 

Rey likes sparring with Finn. It’s a great pass-time and it is cathartic after long hours of Jedi training. Today, however, she wanted to do something fun with him. She wanted to test his shooting skills. In her short experience of skilled marksmen, he is one of the best. He is to his blaster as Poe Dameron is to his X-Wing Starfighter. 

It has been a while since Rey had any fun. She led Finn away from the Resistance’s encampment, away from the jungle outcrop where Leia would train her. She took him to a place where she likes to be alone. And she told him to bring his blaster. She brought her own as well.

The place where she brought him is a natural clearing with a few dead tree stumps and a large thick canopy shading them from most of the sun. A few rays of sunshine did make it through, casting brilliant yellow light against the greenness of the towering trees. Sometimes she likes to climb one of the trees and try to catch a glimpse of the sunset from a high vantage point. While Leia keeps the outcropping where she trains well cultivated, this place is left natural. Rey likes surrounding herself with the natural beauty of this jungle. The tall grass feels wonderful against her hands and she likes the sound of foliage crunching under her feet.

Finn is the one person she is willing to share this private sanctuary with. 

She had him stand several meters away from her as she sat herself down on a tree stump. She had to get herself into the mood. In the process of focusing her concentration, she must have gotten distracted. Now Finn has caught her in her moment of distraction. 

She shakes her head and smiles disarmingly. “I’m fine, Finn,” she says. “Are you ready?”

Finn locks and loads his blaster rifle, ready to take aim. “Waiting on you, Rey.”

Rey takes a deep breath and turns her palms towards the sky and raises them a little. As she does, rocks rise from the ground. She sends them flying towards Finn. One by one, Finn shoots them down without missing a beat. It’s almost mesmerizing. Not a single one of them gets past him. It’s amazing how good he is with a blaster.

He has told her that he scored top marks in training while he was in the First Order, but there is a big difference between telling and showing. 

Wanting to tease him, she sends a rock flying right to his groin. He yelps, but still shoots just in time. 

“Rey!” he yells indignantly.

She giggles before she can stop herself and it ruins her concentration. The rocks fall to the ground and she lets out an exasperated sigh. 

Finn shrugs. “You screwed up your own sense of concentration,” he says and he checks his blaster. “At least this time you stopped before my blaster overheated.”

“Oh, forgive me for amusing myself,” Rey quips as she rises from her stump. She fans herself. “It is so hot,” she says.

“Tell me about it,” says Finn. “If there’s one thing I miss about the First Order, it’s the air conditioning.”

She chuckles lightly. She knows he tries to avoid talking about his time as a Stormtrooper. They are bad people, but she is sure that there were a few good moments here and there. Still when you are raised to be a killer, it’s hard to find any redeeming qualities in that sort of life. She doesn’t tell him enough, but she is glad that he told her that he was a Stormtrooper. Who could blame him for lying about who he was when they first met? 

Her first instinct would most likely have been to hurt him. She would never have jumped into a freighter with a Stormtrooper. And if it played out that way, she never would have earned herself her first true friend. She loves having him in her life.

“Rey, are you sure you’re okay?” he asks.

Rey blinks several times. She lost herself in her thoughts again. “Sorry, Finn, I just have a lot on my mind.”

Finn walks up to her and holds up his blaster. “I have an idea to get your mind off things,” he says with a big grin.

Rey frowns, trying to read his mind. He is hard to read. Luke had been teaching her how to see into others’ minds, but Finn is not an easy read. She can’t even pull a mind trick on him. Then again, he is one person whose mind she attends to avoid trying to read. Not because she is afraid of what she will see, but more because she just doesn’t want to do that to him. She lo—respects him too much. 

Plus, it’s an advanced Jedi technique, one that she is only beginning to learn. 

So she just asks. “And what is that?”

Finn’s grin broadens, showing his teeth. “I am going to teach you to shoot.”

Rey raises an eyebrow as she crosses her arms. “I know very well how to shoot, thank you,” she says indignantly. 

“Yes, you do, but your aim could use some improvement,” says Finn. He says it so politely that she wishes that he meant it as an insult. It would be so much easier to stay annoyed with him. 

“Okay, so how _do_ I improve my aim?” asks Rey, humbly. 

Finn beams at her. “First things first, you have to improve your stance so that your body absorbs the recoil better,” he says.

Rey would object, but then she thinks of how many times she has had to massage her shoulder after a shootout. “Okay.”

Finn walks up to her. “Grab your blaster,” he says.

Rey uses the force to pull it to her hand. Finn smirks at her little display, to which she just shrugs.

“So your first mistake is that you try to shoot one-handed too much,” explains Finn. “You would have a lot more control if you use both hands the same as if you’re using a rifle, but not the same kind of grip obviously. Do you feel you aim better with a rifle than with that blaster of yours?”

Rey thinks about it for a minute, then nods. 

“Okay, now here is what I want you to do,” says Finn. He picks up an empty soft drink can and places it on a large boulder several meters off. He comes back and stands next to her. “Aim at that can, but I want you to hold your blaster with both hands.”

Rey nods and holds up her blaster with both hands as instructed, aiming towards the can. It looks like an easy shot even if it is several meters away. She is about to fire, but Finn stops her. She frowns up at him. “What am I doing wrong?” she asks, a little annoyed.

Finn smirks. “You’re going to wear out your hands if you grip your blaster like that and your feet are too close together,” he explains. “Here let me help you.” He comes up behind her and Rey inhales sharply as he puts his hands on her. “Hey, relax, Rey.” 

Rey struggles to breathe evenly as he puts his hands on her waist. He’s not touching her in any suggestive manner, but still those _hands_. They aren’t very rough, at least not as rough as hers. Yet, his hands are very strong. Frequent exercise was a requirement for him in the First Order, a regulation that he still adheres to. For a brief moment, she stops focusing on her target and wants to ask him kindly to move his hands a bit lower onto her…

“Okay, first you want to spread your feet a little wider,” instructs Finn, interrupting her naughty thoughts. 

She does as instructed. Next, he tells her to step her right foot back a few centimeters. Finally, his hands move up her arms as he shows her how to properly hold her blaster. Her toes curl at the sensation, but otherwise she wills herself to breathe evenly. He instructs her on how to grip the blaster with her shooting hand and supporting it with her other hand. 

“Now take aim,” says Finn. 

Rey aims at the can and fires. She almost yelps at the way the can explodes. 

Finn laughs as he removes his hands from her. She whimpers at the loss. “You’re a natural!” he says triumphantly. “Give it some practice and you’ll be better than half the First Order.”

“My primary weapon is a quarterstaff,” Rey reminds him as she turns around to face him. 

Finn smirks. “You can still work on improving your skill just like I can work on my lightsaber skills.” His stomach growls and Rey covers her mouth as a giggle escapes her throat. “Oh, I am hungry. Well, I am going to take a shower, but afterwards, join me for dinner?”

Why did she hope he would ask her to join him in the shower? “Yeah, absolutely,” she says. 

Finn smiles again and then gathers his things before disappearing into the brush. 

She needs to tell him how she feels. But how?


End file.
